One Night Stand
by Monno
Summary: R for language and some contents. Naruto is this school's top morons with a hatred for the school's top star. What if Naruto ended doing something completely stupid and then Sasuke came to the rescue? NaruSasu


Disclaimer: Will not ever, ever own Naruto, well exclude the Naruto manga and anime. Haha!

This is a battle fic for NK forum. And also a little entertainment for the ppl on too.

**AN:** oh yes, please ignore all the grammar errors. I don't have the time to proofread it because well I had to finish this before the due time and I'm a wee bit late. XDD Thanks for the cooperation.

**One night stand**

I always saw him in the hall ways of the school. It's him either surrounded by a bunch of squealing girls or surrounded by squealing girls. I mean well these girls probably have the reason to stalk him every time they see him. Him with his black silky spiked hair, his pale flawless skin, his cold and mysterious deep raven eyes, his body and his wealthy ness; man I can go on and on forever! God I hate this guy! I mean me with my punked up clothes, my temper mantle attitude and my poverty, that would straight off send the girls in a different direction. That even made other people in the school hate me, teachers always glared at me and lastly my favorite girl sees me a totally moron. Yeah, I get into fights and what not, but for a good cause! Although there was Iruka-my English teacher-was really nice to be, he was like a father or a brother figure to me. Well that's one person who doesn't flee the scene every time I entered.

Then bam! A girl pushed me onto the lockers, which shook me out of my thoughts. See! This is another reason why I don't like Sasuke. Every time we walked past each other or the rather crap load of girls gushed between is and there was always some girl would push me aside. Just like this time. I glared at the girl who pushed and then I flicked her off with a grin plastered on my face. She was all over the rich boy to notice; I shrugged and then walked towards my class.

As soon as I opened the door to my math class, the whole class turned their heads toward me in a dead silence. The air was so thick that someone would have choked in it. They looked about to kill. Wtf?

I pretty much glared them back and bellowed.

"What the fuck are you people looking at!"

"Don't act as if you don't know anything jackass!" A guy at the front hissed at me.

The what! Man I am clueless, come on people feed me some more of that bullshit.

"I can't believe you got Mrs. Shizuke resigned herself!" A girl shrieked from the middle row.

What! I didn't do anything! Okay, okay, maybe I did say something here and there, but that's beside the point! When are they so concern about that old hag!

"You monster!"

"She's the nicest teacher I've ever met!"

God, this is definitely ridicules, full of bullshit.

"Demon!"

"Go back to hell!"

Alright, this is seriously crossing the line here, I can take a few insults and let them get away from it but this was making me mad. I was about to say something to them, then a book came flying at my face. I swear to god that I could have dodged it if only there wasn't anybody behind me to distract me. The book it felt like it was 20 pounds or something and it hurt like a mother when it hit me.

The last thing I remembered was few snickers and laughter. Oh fuck, this was definitely will be all around school tomorrow or something. Naruto Uzumaki, the class freak got decked by a huge ass book.

I opened my eyes and faintly rolled my eyes around the blurry white room. I suppose I as in the school clinic.

"Tell me it's after school." I groaned out loud, man my head throbbed like a mother!

"Actually it's only 2 hours after you fainted." A lady came into view with short black hair, Shizune the school nurse.

I sat up strained to keep my vision straight; I absently raised my hand to my forehead to feel how big the lump was. Shizune quickly slapped my hand away and then roughly stick a bandage on my forehead.

"OW! Damn, that fucking hurts lady!" I grounded out while she attached another to it.

"This is nothing punk." She continued to work on it without looking at me.

"Bitch" I mumbled.

"I heard that." She backed away and then glared at me with her hands on her hips. "You should thank Neji; if it wasn't for him to be there things would just get escalate."

She went over to her desk and fondled around a pile of paper there.

"If only that ass wouldn't be there, then this wouldn't even happen!" I shot back hotly.

Neji Hyuuga, I never really liked him. He was a upper classman, and a smart ass like Sasuke. Except that he made it clear that no girls could surround him, otherwise he wouldn't give them any attention. That obviously fired them up even more, stuck ups and both are jackasses.

A note card was shoved into my face once again pulled me out of my thoughts.

"The hell is this?" I stared at her then at the card.

"Your new schedule, what does it look like punk?" She said while scribbled something on her clipboard. "Now get out of my office."

"Gladly." I grunted.

I took the schedule with me and walked out of the clinic into the empty hall way. Good. I stared at the schedule and noticed that I switched into a different class with different teachers. Except that I still have Iruka as my English teacher. He probably requested it or something. Well since the bell for 3rd period hasn't rung, I'll just go to the bathroom and cruise around. Wait, never mind, I'll just go to the bathroom and check out my bruise. Great, its probably freakishly huge, that would make me even a bigger moron. I shrugged, on well.

As soon as I opened the bathroom door, my hearing sense perked up. You know how sometimes in the bathroom, any noise in there could be echoed? Well there was grunts, moans and groans all over the place. Was somebody seriously jacking off in the damned bathroom! Sick bastards. Then there a shhhhh sound, they probably was aware that I can came in. Ignore them, ignore them. Yes, very good, I looked in the mirror to see my own reflection. Yeah my face was pretty much fucked up. There was a purple bruise came down to the side of my head, but from that book, no surprise there. I swear that book would seriously take someone into a serious concussion. Anyway, I splashed cold water onto my face and I didn't care if my bandages gotten wet or whatever. Suddenly the stall door clicked open, I didn't turn around to see who it was. There was no need, since the mirror served its purpose.

Orochimaru came out. His shoulder length hair a little messier, most likely from the activity he just had. Even looking slightly at the mirror to see him, his sharp snake like eyes really gave me the creeps. He was a senior in this school, everyone feared him, I mean literally feared him. You can tell how twisted he was just by looking at him. It was rumored around the school that everyday at least once he would screw someone male or female anytime during the school hours. Yup, you heard me right he likes guys too. He was definitely a homophobic sex crazed maniac. Of course I probably wouldn't say it to his just for the hell of it. I would punch his face off if he does anything I mean anything to me. He, a rumor also going around about how he seduced the principle's son to get his way, the probably screwed the principle too.

Oh fuck here he comes.

"Having fun listening?" He whispered against my ears. Damn he was awfully close to me. Man I was getting goose bumps on my whole body.

"Hear what?" I shot back as I turned around; I leaned back against the sink as I glared at him.

"What happened there?" He grinned at with a sly look as he traced his finger along my bruise

I grimaced at the contact; I quickly batted his hand away and walked toward the bathroom door.

I gripped the door handle and was about to open it, until his hands gripped my upper arm. Suddenly the bathroom door swung open with a more grown up version of Sasuke in my way. Itachi Uchiha.

His eyes widen for a moment, he stared at me for a second then skimmed to the freak behind me. Did I just felt a small tension between both of them? I felt Orochimaru's hand withdrew to his own side. Interesting.

"Itachi! I was just coming out wanting to go and find you, and there you are!" He said casually while brushed past me pulled Itachi away as if I don't even exist. So that rumor about the principle's son was true.

Oh heh, did I forgot to tell you that Sasuke and Itachi are the principle's sons? That was another reason why I hate him so much. I hurriedly got out of the bathroom and walked towards my newly designated class.

As soon as I entered the class room, my new teacher with sliver pushed me into the front of the class. He introduced himself as Kakashi, and other junk with is overly monotone voice. He told me to introduce my self. I looked around the room, I didn't see a lot of people I knew of, but there were some people in my other classes here. I could almost hear them groan in dread, also a few dirty looks from the preppy girls or basically not paying any attention to be at all. Since they were giggling their head off and whispering something to each other and lastly shot some flirty looks to Sasuke. Wait Sasuke! He was in this class!

I saw him, sat in way back of the room, no wonder I didn't spot him right away. He looked really bored with his hands under his chin and all. Wait wait! Was he staring at me! For a second held my gaze with him, I swear he was seriously challenging me or something. His lips twitched up into a grin, damn him. I looked away. I saw Sakura-chan in the right side of the class, I grinned at her. She looked disgusted and look away. I frowned…..

After introducing my self, Kakashi told me to find a seat and sit down. No body commented on my huge ass bruise, they probably didn't want to waste their breath to anyway.

Damn the only seat was available was in the back next to the rich boy. Tch, oh well, at least I won't get bother much most likely that he wouldn't even talk to a loser like me. I plopped down on the chair and propped my feet up on the table. The monotone voice of my teacher dribbled on, it made me kind of sleepy. I was suddenly startled by a piece of folded paper which came in contact with my head. I glared at the neatly folded paper in my lap; I turned my head toward Sasuke. He taking notes, or faking it, but I can see that he was aware of me staring at him and then his lips curled up a little. A note from him? The fuck!

I grunted; I took the pain and impassively tore open the note. I was faced with a nearly hand written note, it was like almost blinding me.

It said "What happened to your fucked up face juvie?"

Juvie! Tch, I took my legs off the desk and then started to scribble something on the note to him. "what's it to you rich boy?" that's what I wrote.

"Just wondering if you actually fall of the stairs or you got decked by a book." He wrote back.

Man I wish I could just wipe that smirk off his damned face, actually I could.

"What of it?" I glared at him and stuck out my chin at him.

Before he could say anything else, he bell rung loudly into the room. Everyone stood up and rushed out into the hall way. Without sparing another glace at that asshole, I stood up and walked toward the door. When I almost reached there, Sasuke stepped in front of me with a stupid smirk plastered on his face.

"What? Your blocking my way!" I spat at him. This had really started to get annoying.

"You. Are. Really. Weak. Dumb ass." He sneered at me, right after he said that he turned oh his heels and swiftly walked away.

Me weak? That son of a bitch. My head was really heating up. With out anything other thought I ran after him, when I got close to him I pounced on him. He gave a surprised grunt then threw me off of him. I got up quickly and punched him on the side of his face. My fist did connect with his flawless face, but he didn't flinch much only stumbled a couple paces back.

I can tell he was pissed. Soon many people surrounded us and started shouting and cheering for Sasuke. Cheer all you people want, I'm gonna win this.

"Who are you calling weak bastard!" I hissed at him.

Sasuke wiped his bloody lips at the corner while glared at me.

As the minutes went by, we were pretty much thrashing and punching at each other. I didn't care if I got a few more bruises; my face was already fucked up anyway. Now Sasuke could be a different story. He really did put up a fight with me. While I was throwing punches, I heard someone shouted out that the deans were coming.

We were taking to the principle's office while some busy buddies were shouting out how I started the fights. Pfft as if. I don't care, at least I get to pound that annoying face of his.

The deans told us to sit down and don't start anything or else, then they walked off.

"Are you going to get a plastic surgery now asshole?" I snickered at him.

Just look at him now his lips bloodied, and face with a few bruises. I laughed inside my head at him.

"No, but I doubt you have themoney to fix your chicken face."

I growled at him, my temper meter went going up again but I refrained myself. The school principle finally came out after like 30 minutes of silence as much as I want to bitch Sasuke out, I don't want to waste my breath. As expected the principle started giving about this whole lecture crap with the other bullshits. Obviously pretty much all of it were directed to me. All I heard was blah, blah and blah. Its all meaningless wait what was that?

"Three say suspension?" I screamed out loud, I stood up angrily at him with a glare toward him.

The thing is I don't want to miss any classes, making up is an ass when the teacher threatens you.

Just then the door opened, Neji came in with a bunch of papers in his arms. He rose his eyebrow at me as he walked past me. Stare all you want white eyes.

"Are you listening to me punk!" The principle yelled in my face.

Talk about bad breath.

"yah yah" I tore my gaze away from Neji as he sat the papers down at the desk. "Are you sure your not biased?"

I suddenly felt Sasuke's eyes on me, what's the problem hmm?

"Get out of my office now and don't ever come here ever again!"

Yeah, whatever don't want to see your ugly face anyway!

I walked out the door quickly as I can, man I wanna go home.

Just before I could walk down the hall towards the exit. Neji suddenly cornered me with one of his hand pressed onto the wall beside my head.

"You know it's not wise for you to mess with that kid." He told me with a level of seriousness with this white eyes staring right through me.

"I don't need your damned opinions."

I pushed his arm away so I could step out of his perimeter, but he didn't let me.

"Its not the matter of the opinion. I am telling you to."

What a cocky bastard he was, as if I'm gonna listen to him.

"Move out of my way." My voice was dangerously low. I can't stand people like him.

Suddenly the principle's office door opened, Sasuke came out. SHIT. Sasuke apparently saw us like this; there was a very awkward silence. Oh well I don't give a damn what he thinks and if he would spread it or not.

Neji straighten up, took a step away from me, before he left he cast me a meaningful look. What's that suppose to mean!

"I didn't know you have a relationship with Hyuuga." Sasuke mocked as he swiftly walked past me.

"We are not having a relationship!" I screamed at him.

He didn't look back or anything he just shrugged. That made me mad.

Forget this shit; I am going home right now.

I stuck my key into the keyhole at my house; I heard a ringing sound in side. Shit. I quickly twisted the key to unlock it and burst in.

I cradled the earpiece against my ear and kept saying "Hello? Hello?"

No body answered. I tried again.

"Is this Naruto Uzumaki?" The other line finally spoke up.

"Yes? Who is this?" I questioned. Not many people would actually call me, but some times there was always a call for my father,

"Ah yes, Mr. Uzumaki, my name is Sara from the District 105 police department, your father was arrested for drug dealing. Are you aware of that?"

WTF? I was speechless and in shock. My father a drug dealer? Yeah sure he smokes and drink sometimes but a drug dealer?

"No…NO." I grounded out.

"Ah well, either way you have to come to the court hearing in about 5 months for his trail. Or you can bail him out for 30 grand."

"What 30 thousand dollars!" I shouted into the phone, how the fuck can I get that much money!

"Well yes, if he isn't bailed out, he would have to go through court ands unlikely that he would be found not guilty. If you say yes to the bail, you do have the time to get the money until the court date."

"Only 5 months! So little time!"

"That all I can do for you."

My father sure was an asshole but he was still my dad. I knew the whole drill of if an under age is parent less he or she had to go to a relative or a foster home. In my case foster home, I got no relatives.

For the next three days I had been trying to look for jobs, but none has any decent pay at all. I mean I need a job that in 5 months that would give me a total of 30 grand.

The next day, I went back to school. As soon as I walked into my English class, I knew the bad vibes was going on in there. A guy so stupid that he had to pick a fight with me, and of course I gave it to him. Its pretty excepted that I was the one to be send to the principle's office once more.

I was kind of surprised to see Neji there behind a desk with his feet propped up and reading a newspaper.

"I've heard." He looked past his newspaper at me.

"You've heard nothing." I said bitterly not bothering to look at him.

"Then I read it."

"Yeah whatever." I rolled my eyes, "what are you the principle's lap dog?" oops did I just say that out loud?

"If that's what you think."

We held out gaze for a while until the door to the principle's office opened. Oddly enough Orochimaru came out, he looked a little excited. WTF

I swear when he walked past me, his hands slid over top of my kneels. I stared at his back as he went out the door. Goosebumps once again popped out along my arms. I found my self looking back at Neji, his eyebrow arched up at me.

"What!" I snapped at him.

"nothing." I knew he that and was amused by it.

Shortly after that, the principle decided to come out and started the same usual crap.

"Look I did not start that shit alright!" I have to defend myself sometimes you know.

"Then why everyone said it was your entire fault!"

"Don't you get it! They all fucking hate me!" What a complete fucking moron.

"Don't you use that kind of attitude towards me young man!"

"What do you want me to do huh? Lick you feet clean!" Man I was freaking angry I wanted to shove something in his face!

"That's it 3 more days suspension!"

"Good! I hate this fucking school anyway!" I screamed in his face and then stormed out of the office. I made sure I slammed the door really good.

I wasn't really paying attention to where I was walking because I was so pissed out I was suddenly swayed back.

"Watch where you're going bastard!"

"You should watch where you're going." A familiar voice mocked me, I realized it was Sasuke.

"Today is just not my day, just leave me the fuck alone!" I stomped past him.

"What, do you need a job to bail your dad out?" That actually caught my attention just a little bit.

I thought about it . HELL NO!

"Not from you I don't!" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"As you wish." He turned around and shrugged then he walked off.

"I don't need your help dammit!"

I went home after that, but before grabbing a news paper on the way.

I skimmed around the job sections and an ad caught my eyes.

The job listing said about 250 per night that one could earn and there was only a phone number to call. No addresses at all. I quickly grabbed the phone and called "Nightmare's sins"

I figured it must be a bar or something…

"Hello, this is the Nightmare's Sins how may I help you?" A lady picked up I would hear the background music being played.

"Hi, I would like to get a job there. Is it possible?"

"Oh yes, here let me get the manager for you." After a while a man's voice came on.

"Well! Do you have any experiences in bars son?"

"Yes some." Truth fully I don't, but I'm not gonna tell him I don't whosoever.

"Good, good, well why don't you get here tomorrow night at 7 pm and I'll get you a full interview?"

"Alright."

Then we hung up.

He didn't ask me how old I was…hmm…he'll probably ask me tomorrow…I'll have to fake it somehow. This an only one time deal!

Next day I went to a drug store to buy some makeup. Yes make up. I needed to cover some of the still purple bruises around my forehead. It didn't go away yet.

During that night I carefully padded the makeup onto my tanned skin on and around the bruises to make it look less visible. I thought it worked pretty good.

I got dressed quickly in the most casual clothes I have; a pair of baggy jeans and a black shirt simple as that. I locked the door behind me and walked into the crisp night. I had to walk there, since I don't have enough money to get a freaking cab. But I new some shortcuts here and there, that might help me at least a little.

In about half an hour, I was there, not exactly far but far enough. My eyes bugged out as I saw what my surroundings were. There were hotels everywhere and every other thing that you can possibly imagine. Did I go to the wrong place? I flicked my eyes over to a great blue neo sign, Nightmare's Sins it said on there. So there was no doubt about it.

I slowly made my way over, on the way women called after me and ran their hands over me. I quickly shook them off, and then walked away. Ignore them and their whorish pleas.

I stood there in front of the Nightmare's Sins' door. It was a rather large building. I wasn't able to see what was inside but I kind of had an idea. I took a deep breath and opened the door. Booming music, alcohol, and smoke greeted my nostrils and ears, I was suddenly overwhelmed. Sure I smoke and drink sometimes, but this is all too much!

I peered inside and saw that it was absolutely a bar, stripe, club joint. There was girls danced like a whore on their own different little stages and a couple of males too. People danced on the dance floor and people drinking and doing other thing in the dark corners.

WTF

I would seriously rather work at McDonalds than this! Even though I look like I belong here. I don't.

I was about to leave until a man called out to me.

"Hey kid! You're the one who's coming for a job right?"

It was the same voice that I talked to yesterday.

Damn, I turned around and faced with a man with unruly long white hair.

"Not anymore." I quickly said it I wanted to get out right now. But he stopped me with a hand on my shoulder.

"Now, now, we haven't even discussed on what you're going to work as!" He grinned at me with a grin that I somehow don't really like. "I'm sure you read the ad that it is 250 per night."

"For stripping and screwing off!" I snapped at him who does he think I am?

"Come on, this is a club! For you, you'll be the waiter of service." He said while lead me toward the bar.

I was still a little skeptical about it, but as a waiter I might live with it. It's the money I needed right now….

"Okay fine. I will work, but if I don't like it, then I'll quit!"

"Alright done deal!" He cheered.

He hand me over to another waitress and told her to get me some clothing to change into and show me around.

"Wait, wait I am working now!"

"Well that's why you can here in the 1st place right?"

"Riiight…"

"Now let my introduce myself, you can call me Jiraiya and you must be Naruto Uzumaki."

The uniform it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. It's a pair of black slacks with a white dress shirt and a tie. That's it pretty much it. The waitress told me that for the 1st week all I have to do is give out the drinks to customers and nothing else. If the customers want me to entertain them, try to talk them out of it. They would be too drunk anyway. I just nodded and followed along.

"See that table over there?" She said, I found out, she was the one who picked up the phone when I called it. Her name was Maki.

"Yeah."

"Bring the beer to them would you?"

"yup." I took 2 bottles of beer and one glass on a small tray over there.

The customer's table was a bit in the back in the dark part of the club. I wasn't able to see his face.

"Here you go." I sat the beer bottles and the glass down.

The customer leaned out from the shadow and stared straight at me. I was almost too shocked to see who it was. Orochimaru. At the sudden appearance of him here made my skin crawl.

"Why don't you entertain me for a bit hmmm?" He grinned at me with that sly look of his.

"I'm sorry but I have work to do, I'll go get you another waitress if you like." I calmly said it to him. I swear I do not want to see anyone here from school, especially him.

"No, I want you here, come have some drink with me."

"I really appreciate the offer but no."

"Are you scared hmmm?"

WTF scared! Hell no! Damn I can't get my pride to do the talking here. I mean come on he was a freaking psycho!

"No sire, I really have work to do."

"So you work here and don't serve the customer? Do you want me to get you fired?" He arched an eyebrow at me. What a sick bastard. Dammit to hell.

I gritted my teeth, damn I knew he would get me fired on my first day anyway he wanted to. Oh fuck it. I'll just entertain him and play along…

"Okay fine."

"Good, good." He grinned once more and pour the beer into the glass and shove it in front of me. "Drink."

And I drank, while he drank from the bottle. I donno how much glass I took, man my head was getting a little dizzy. He tempted to pour some more into my glass, but I pushed him away.

"No more." I slurred and hiccupped.

"You can drink some more, your not even drunk!"

"hmmm….okaaay." My vision had gotten a little weird. All I saw was blurred lights, people twirling around and ackk…my head….

I didn't really know what happened next, I felt hands on me on different places, and my tie was being loosened. I felt something wet on my neck, I suddenly burst into a fit of giggles. It was really ticklish. I grabbed the person's hair who was on top of me and yanked it so his face would face mine. I feverishly kissed him and tasted strong alcohol. I didn't care. He would kiss me back and then pushed me against the arm rest of the couch like chair.

Suddenly my heard ached again, and then I groaned at the pain. That was nothing really, the person continued doing his…whatever the hell he was doing.

I turned to right and saw a figure standing there; I wasn't able to make out the whole face. I squint my eyes nope I wasn't able to see him. But oh well.

I saw his lips moving, I only made out the words, Itachi, meet, now. Whatever the hell that was about. I was suddenly confused at why that person got off of me and wadded to a different place. I was at a loss. Man my head was veerry dizzy at the moment.

I saw the figure came closer to me, bent down and hand my arm over his shoulders. He lift me up and half carried me to somewhere and I don't know where oh well who gives a damn.

"I want…beer!" I hiccupped out.

"No you don't." I heard him say. His voice was awfully familiar but I can't remember who though. Ha!

I was suddenly thrown down into a heap of sheets. The thing under me was so soft and warm. I suddenly then felt really drowsy, I wanted to sleep right now. I saw the person sitting at the edge of the bed with his back towards me. Won't he sleep too?

"Sasuke you bastard…" I mumbled out, I didn't even know what the hell I was talking about. The next thing I knew I passed out.

I snapped my eyes open, it was really bright in the room. BRIGHT! ROOM!

OMFG

I sat up in shock and I realized I was in some kind of a hotel room.

"Awwww….my fucking head…" My head throbbed so bad right now…I felt like I was going to puke or something.

I looked down at myself, I was completely naked except a white cotton robe was on me. WTF happened last night? God, why I can't remember shit! It was all blurry to me everything. Damn, I think it was better not to think about anything too hard right now…..my head fucking hurts!

The door to the room opened with a click, I turn my head painfully towards it. My eyes were wide open when I saw Sasuke came in. SASUKE?

"What the fuck happened?" I demanded to know!

"Let's just say that it was only an one night stand."

He just stood there with a stupid grin plastered on his face and with a look of 'I am so much superior than you ever will.'

I will fucking, fucking kill him! Actually right now, I REALLY felt like puking my guts out.

8888888888888

Alright that's it folks. That might be a pretty sucky ending but hey i think it's a good ending. READERS OF FF if you would like to review this please do! EVERY review is appreciated!

NOTE: please ignore all the grammar errors. I don't have a chance to proofread it because well I had to post it right away after I finished for the battle. XDD


End file.
